Back to pay the Price chlollie
by Lunacait
Summary: Chloe comes back to tell Oliver what she feels... CHOLLIE!


Well, this is my first fanfic I wrote - or at least my first in english but I had to try if I can write a FF in english and here we are... with a lot help from and dict.cc I hopefully present to you a story thats worth to be read. Please dont blame me when a word doesnt fits... I just hoped to find the right ones which isnt as easy because I first had to think what I want to write and then translate it... or let it be translated... if I choose a wrong one just let me know...

Im trying on a second fanfic but I'll guess I should wait until you read this one here to check if I should go on writing or just kepp reading.

Anyway.

Just one thing to say... I'll kept of thinking off this, but yet I believe a got a lot inspired by The Last Job You'll Ever Have » by Isabel5

So then... hope you like it.

LunaCait

* * *

Again and again. A million times Chloe went through this moment and everytime she did it everything seemed easy. The Only thing she had to do, was walk in there tell him the truth – the whole truth. 

But nothing was easy.

The elevator ride seemed to take ages and she already regret not taken the stairs so she could turn round and run away. This was far away from being easy. There is no way she could do this.

Chloe sighed. Not remembering feeling her heartbeat going like this before she wiped her clammy hands on her trousers. Going over her studied speech the – what gazillion time – she hardly notice the elevator coming to a halt not till the elevator door push open in a loud noise. Startled she jumped out of the cabin and just grows stiff the next moment. Catching a glimpse of Oliver standing only a few yards away from her all her well-conceited words were blown out of her mind.

And there she stood frozen and speechless looking at an obviously very sorely shocked Oliver. She knew he would been shocked needless to say due to the fact that he after all thought she was dead.

Dead for six month.

Emotions running over his face. Shook. Disbelief. Inconceivability.

She saw him blinking as he slowy approached stopping an arm's length away from her. Twice he opened his mouth to speak but not a sound came out. His arm raised but dumped down before he touched her.

Chloe felt so bad. She could see the pain in his eyes and it made her even feel all the worse and so incredible guilty.

Not able to breath she starred at him. Oh how she loved his face she always had loved it. She loved just watching him when he was in preoccupied in good thoughts because he always smiled vaguely. She loved watching him when he and the guys prepared for their next mission, because he alway was serious and a kind of overprotective and still charming. She loved, even though she will never let him know that, when he had this smugly smile on his face. She couldnt blame him, just because he thought he was great – he knew he was right and she knew it too. But she could only adore him when he was teasing her, cause then he had the most beautiful sparkling eyes and this very Oliver-Queen-Smirk on him, which actually makes him all by one to the most beautiful man Chloe ever laid an eye on.

Yet she hated his face now, because he looked hurt and she knew that she was the cause for it.

Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

His hand rose again just to be dumped down like the first time.

It made her almost collapse.

"Can't touch me?" Chloe finally asked, her voice not more than a whiff. Bursting into tears when she saw him shaking his head imperceptible.

All too much she had hoped that this wasn't the way he would react. She knew he wouldn't pull her into his arms just as if nothing happend. And of course she knew that Oliver finding out that she wasnt dead would make him raving mad with her.

Since the world only thought that she was missing, Oliver saw her dead – she knew he found her lying lifeless next to him, just as Lois had found her the first time she used her powers healing Lois.

She knew he was founded crying, holding her as tight as he could. Not willing to let her go as Clark told him to.

She knew Clark told him, after superspeeding him to the Queen Tower in Metropolis, to calm down and that everythings is gonna be alright.

And her heart broke when Clark told her how Oliver reacted when Clark explained him that he couldn't find Chloe.

Clark told her that Oliver just dashed him into the next wall screaming and shouting at him.

"_Me Chloe, he dashed me!" she could still hear Clarks astonished voice in her ears. "He musta have caught me wrong-footed."Clark said smiling sheepish. "Geez nontheless I dont know if this was one of your best ideas ever, Chloe? He is really feeling sore. Maybe we..."_

"_No Clark first I have to find out who was trying to kill me without regard to Oliver being kill too. Please!"_

Shaking her head to get rid of her depressing thoughts she gasped for air. How could she blame Oliver for not wanting to touch her. Putting herself in his position she would also turn him down.

Turn him down for hurting her, for leaving her, for not trusting her, she would do just the same. So how could she blame him? She for herself was sure enough that she not even were willing to giving him a chance to excuse what he had down. Not instantly maybe never.

So how could she think she owe a chance?

Taking another deep breath and all of her self control together she looked at him. Ousting her pain and avoiding the pain she saw in his eyes.

'Oh c'mon Chloe', she reminded herself. Gasping again for air. "Oliver, ..." her voice stammering, "I don't know.. how to … how to start. I..." She closed her eyes trying to stop shedding tears. "I'm so sorry..." she said her voice now carring all her sadness in it. "I thought it was the right decision I made. I really thought." She could hear her own trembling voice sounding strange in her ears. "Oliver I … you … I'm in love with you. I I love you I …" her voice failed and before she could go on the elevator door loudly shift open.

A few seconds breathless silcence floated the penthouse.

"Chloe!" "Chloe!" Before she was aware of what was going on she was pulled into an huge hug, then again pulled away just to be squeezed again and again.

"This is so…" AC said squeezing her while Victor completed AC: "unbelievable? Amazing? Even weird?"

"No this is chloelicious!" Bart called out loud starting to hug Chloe again. It seemed almost incredible but at least the guys bid her welcome. They were so excited and they swirled around her like bees.

"Stop it!" a hoarsely voice called out and the guys stopped immediately swirling around.

All looking towards Oliver. Who by the way was looking very confused by now. He held up a finger and pointed at Chloe. Permanently shaking his head.

"Do you ..." he gasped for air. His glance went from Chloe to the guys and back to Chloe. "Do you guys see her?" His question was so inapprehensible that all four frowned. He buried his face in his hands and groanded out loudly.

Bart whooshed next to him, looking really messed up: "What do you mean with: Do you see her?" throwing a dip shady gaze between Chloe and Oliver "What's wrong with you man?"

Running his fingers through his hair Oliver tooked several deep breathes before he spoke again.

"This is ridiculous! You didn't see her the last times I saw...meant seeing her?" he called out starring at Chloe.

And anxiously Chloe starred back.

"But she is standing there now – made of flesh and blood!" Bart answerd confused.

"Then get out!" Oliver screamed unglueing.

Victor made a step close to Oliver lifting his hand to touch his forearm. "Ollie calm down! Let her explain!"

She could see him trying to control himself, exhaling slowly. They shouldn't start to argueing just because of her. He wanted her to go, so then she shouldn't fight him at this point. Turning around to head the guys she said crying: "I'm so... " she snuffled, "I'm so sorry guys... I didn't ... I..." Shedding endless hot tears, not able to look at them any longer.

"Not you!" Oliver said behind her, his husky voice echoing in her ears. He grab her hand and hold it tight to keep her from going. "I meant the guys."

Chloe could hear the guys taking gulps of air in suprise just a second before they startet chuckling, or at least Victor and Ac started to chuckle.

"Your the boss" Victor said turning immediatley around going for the elevator.

Bart was a trifle annoyed as he pointed out: "But I wanna hear her story." He looked so sheepish upset that Chloe had to smile ruefully.

It was AC how pulled Bart arm's saying he shouldn't argue with his leader in this situation. "But I'll wanna hear it." He kept insisting to her Chloes Story

Oliver throwing is head around and giving Bart one of his best "don't-you-dare-upset-me-now glance to Bart.

"She will tell you Bart – a f t e r – she told _me_. Point taken?"

Bart nodded soundless and let AC finally pull him into the elevator.

Three loudly called out "See Ya!" and the penthouse again remained in silence.

Chloe didn't move nor did she breath. Avoiding Olivers glance she saw him stepping closer.

Her hand was still in his and she felt the heat of his body and his thumb gently rubbing over her palm.

Doing this out of habit probably because less than 5 minutes ago he couldn't even touch her not to mention stroking her. Old habits die hard, she pressumed.

Carefully she tried to pull her hand out of his, but he didn't let her pull it away – he yet hold it even tighter.

Chloe felt a thick lumped in her throat. Closing here eyes she tried to clear her throat .

She had to face him and so she lifted her head and opened her eyes again. In no way she was prepared seeing him cry. But he did. Tears running over his ckeeks. She must have looked so confused, because he showed her a little wry smile for a second or two, wiping his tears away.

Standing just a arm's lenght away from her. He closed is eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened his eyes his glance was still a bit misty but also very serious now. Chloe froze and a shiver started to run over her.

He cleard his throat twice before he startet to talk: "Chloe Ann Sullivan, you can't do this." His voice not more then a weak whisper, she wanted to interrupted him, but he shaked his head. "No – this is my turn now! Okay?" She only nodded.

"Ok then, you just can't do this, you can't swoop in, " he hesitated there ,not able to cover a little smirk, "well I'll think you are conclusive spending too much time with 'swooping in' superheros, though... yeah I guess you get that point, but..." seriously again he hesitated another moment and breathed deeply in and out again, "…but, to get back to the main plot here, you still can't swoop in spit out that you are in love with the guy your're fronting and swoop back off again. This doesn't works." Shaking his head recurring the last part: "This doesn't works. It can't"

"But I..." before she could raise any objections, he cut her off.

"I thought we agreed that this is my turn to go? Didn't we?" waiting for her to node he proceeded. "You can't do this without giving this lost guy a chance... You can't without giving..." He tooked a heavily deep breath, "givin'... me ... a chance."

She felt raving messy. "You want a chance?" her voice didnt sound like her at all, as she asked him that. "So huh you... don't want me to... huh, yeah... do this swooping off part I'm insisted on? You know that's my favourite part of all." Her voice now sounding much more familiar to her. Never loosing her sense of humor, it was helping her to endure a lot.

Trying to choke his smirk he halting shaked his head. Little sparkles reaching his eyes

"So what shall I do then instead? Figured that out yet?"

With a disarming smile on his face he cupped her face between his hands, pretending a hesitance about what she should do he lowered his head. As theirs lips were just inches away from touching, he said with a whisper:

"Maybe you should kiss the guy." The tenseness between them almost palable.

"Huh kissing the guy? Why?" she whispered back.

"Because he likes being kissed!"

"Oh does he?"

"Yeah...I have some clue he does." He answered with hoarsen smile.

"How will I make a profit in that case – maybe I dont want to kiss the guy? Thought about that smugly Queen?"

"Nope, never!" he stated without hesitation smirking wildly.

"Oh well you are to narcissitic you are, but yet I learned that everything has his price!"

"So then, tell me yours!"

"Well I haven't figured that out properly. Let me think. What's the price?" she pretend to think over it very long.

"Chloe..." impatiently Oliver called out

"Don't push me Queen this is a very big decision to make, you know?"

"I don't care – everything so want – its actually already yours." He said beneath his breath pressing his lips on tho hers. Chloe pushed him back gently looking seriously into his eyes.

"Can you really give me everything I want?"

"I was told that I'm a very wealthy man, so totally YES!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You can't buy everything with money Oliver!"

"No, I know but I can buy a lot!"

She laughed "Okay then I'll take everything you can buy and..."

"You are getting to eager miss..." he warned her still smirking wildly, "What do you want above 'everything'?"

He lowered his head a bit more and Chloe shivered as he breath caressed her face.

"Above everything? You know, I guess I should drop my further garnishments. I only want one thing! Two maybe if you make a difference between them."

"So you already know you can have anything you want, what do you claim for?"

"I want you to give me your heart – your love can I have it?" she was so insecure that she hardly managed to speak and as she saw him shaking his head she almost lost her feet.

No way she thought this would be his answer. She tried to pull away, tried to hide that he hurted her with his unspoken answer.

"You can't have it Chloe!"

Avoiding his glance she spotted at a blind point over his shoulder. She felt her eyes yet again filling up with hot tears. Tentative Oliver coerce her to look at him. The tears running over her cheeks.

A short moment she wanted to slap his smile from his face.

"You can't have it, because I cant give you something I dont owe, don't own anymore." Wiping off her tears he pressed his lip onto hers. Kissing her very soft before to went on: "I lost my heart after the first time your lips touched mine and I gave you all of my love when you finished kissing me the first time! You... " he let her know stealing her a kiss between every word he said, "Chloe... Ann... Sullivan... will... be... the... first... and... last... woman... I... will... be... in... love... with!"

"You love me?" she asked while he was still kissing her.

"Totally! From tip to toe I'm all yours." cupping her face "I love you!"

"I love you too!" whispered Chloe and buried her face against Olivers chest. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I don't want to loose you again!" he said, "and speaking of looses... I guess you have a story to tell Miss Sullivan! Go ahead then!"

END


End file.
